Late Night Tears
by I am your Absolute Princess
Summary: [Traduction] "Encore ce rêve ?" demanda doucement Hide, raffermissant sa prise sur Kaneki. "C'est bon, je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part." (Aka Kaneki fait des cauchemars où Hide meurt encore, et le blond est là pour le réconforter.)


**»Auteur:** BeautyButterBae _(auteur de Ao3)_

 **»Anime/Manga** **:** Tokyo Ghoul

 **»Disclaimer:** L'histoire appartient à BeautyButterBae que je remercie de m'avoir permis de traduire sa fanfiction ! L'image ne m'appartient pas non plus.

 **» Pairing:** Kaneki x Hide

 **» Résumé :** "Encore ce rêve ?" demanda doucement Hide, raffermissant sa prise sur Kaneki. "C'est bon, je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part." (Aka Kaneki fait des cauchemars où Hide meurt encore, et le blond est là pour le réconforter.)

 **» Warning:** Major character death (eeeeeh oui, encore une)

 _L'épisode_ _12 de la saison 2 m'a réellement brisé le cœur. Voici une petite traduction pour honorer la mémoire de Hide T_T_

 _Bonne lecure \o/_

* * *

Kaneki marcha pas à pas sur la route enneigée se dévoilant en face de lui. Il supposa qu'il devait faire un grincement en marchant, s'il n'était pas complètement sourd et aveugle du monde restant autour de lui.

Du monde sans Hide.

Quelques instants auparavant, il avait vu son meilleur ami sourire avec le sourire que lui seul possédait, l'acceptant pour ce qu'il était, parlant avec ce ton doux empli de compréhension.

Quelques instants auparavant, il l'avait entendu se rappeler des bons moments avec mélancolie, sirotant son café écœurant.

Quelques instants auparavant, il l'avait vu s'effondrer sur le sol d'Anteiku dans une mare de son propre sang, tombant dans les bras de Kaneki, s'excusant des problèmes qu'il avait eu sur le chemin, demandant de _rentrer à la maison_.

Les images du feu qui s'était ensuite déclenché dans le café étaient floues à cause de ses larmes. Les larmes qui tombaient sur le visage d'Hide mourant, les larmes qui l'avaient fait sourire. Comme si tout était resté comme avant, et qu'il était juste sur le point de s'endormir dans les bras de Kaneki.

Kaneki se souvint de la vitesse à laquelle il sentit son souffle s'évanouir et à quel point la douce chaleur de son corps fut annulée par le feu autour d'eux. Les larmes brûlaient ses yeux.

Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Rien à part le ramener à la maison.

Il marcha tandis que les flocons de neige tombaient autour de lui. Il tint sa seule raison de vivre tendrement dans ses bras. Il marcha en direction de sa fin.

A quoi bon un monde sans Hide ? Comment pouvait-il protéger ses amis s'il était ce qui les menaçait ? Il n'avait jamais eu le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

La lumière aveuglante d'un hélicoptère l'illumina à distance. Tout serait bientôt fini. C'était pour le mieux. Le monde ne pouvait être que meilleur sans lui pour le souiller.

Bientôt, il posa délicatement le corps d'Hide dans la neige glacée, s'excusant rapidement dans son esprit. Il méritait un enterrement correct, et Kaneki regretta presque de ne pas pouvoir y assister. Mais cela ne faisait aucune différence. Il préférait largement rejoindre Hide de l'autre côté aussi rapidement que possible.

Il suffit seulement d'un mouvement à Arima pour y mettre fin. Sa quinque perça la poitrine de Kaneki qui se délectait de sa douleur. Avec un dernier coup d'œil à son corps, il laissa sa conscience s'évanouir, les ténèbres enveloppant ses yeux dépareillés. Exactement comme il le souhaitait. Il sourit dans son agonie.

" neki !" Il entendit une voix.

"Kaneki !" C'était Hide.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, pour faire face à l'obscurité de la pièce. Il regarda autour de lui confusément.

"Kaneki…" Hide sourit, le soulagement brillant dans ses yeux couleur ambre. Ils étaient visibles même dans les endroits les plus sombres. "Tu pleurais encore dans ton sommeil."

Kaneki réalisa soudainement qu'il était allongé dans un lit, et que ses joues étaient en effet humides. De chauds doigts touchèrent doucement sa mâchoire.

"C'est bon, Kaneki. Je suis là." Hide sourit avec indulgence. De nouvelles larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Kaneki.

"Hide…" murmura-t-il faiblement, jetant ses bras autour du cou de Hide, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule. Ses bras rassurants l'embrassèrent une seconde plus tard.

Quelques instants plus tôt il était froid.

Quelques instants plus tôt il était mort.

Quelques instants plus tôt Kaneki avait déposé sa seule raison de vivre dans la neige glacée de la nuit.

"Encore ce rêve ?" demanda doucement Hide, raffermissant sa prise sur Kaneki. "C'est bon, je suis là. Je ne vais nulle part."

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut une sérénade de sanglots que Kaneki ne pouvait pas garder au fond de lui.

"Je sais, baby. Je sais. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais." Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. "Je te le promets."

Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Kaneki pour se calmer, comme d'habitude. Hide ne pouvait jamais le blâmer pour cela. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voyait dans ses rêves. Son petit-ami avait une terrible affinité avec les cauchemars.

Mais aussi longtemps qu'il était là pour lui, tout irait bien. Peu importe le nombre de fois où Kaneki revivrait ce rêve, Hide serait toujours là pour le réconforter quand il se réveillerait.

Tout allait bien. L'au-delà était parfait pour eux, finalement.

* * *

 _Je suis complètement amoureuse des fanfics sur Tokyo Ghoul en ce moment, donc préparez-vous à en lire encore quelques unes (dont une autre de cette même auteure)._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)_

 _Sweet dreams._

 _Emma_


End file.
